


Summer in the City

by venenated



Series: Someone Under Stress/Someone Looking Pretty [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kitchen Sex, Married Characters, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sex, Smoking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, jeez these tags, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venenated/pseuds/venenated
Summary: It's summer in New York City, and who should bump into one another but Alexander Hamilton and Maria Reynolds.It flits between the two's POV, I hope it makes sense. I haven't written in way too long and this is basically dedicated to author Poose because her fic got me feeling every kind of emotion, and inspired me to write again.Also I've never really written smut before so hopefully chapter 3 isn't shit.Read the tags before reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/gifts).



> this is just a reminder that i don't live in america/nyc so some things will be written how i maybe see them as a brit? idk if cigarette brands are the same in the us?! ah idk just dont kill me cheers <3

She’s fighting the urge to cry as she makes her way towards the store, desperate for cold water in this thick summer heat. Looking down at her battered converse, Maria avoids eye contact with passers-by, and simply stares at the cracked concrete passing beneath her. James would always tell her off for her tears, as the hot liquid spilled from her eyes he’d jeer with comments about how ugly she looked, how no one cared. She even goes as far as to roll her eyes at her own emotions once the tears well and truly spill, sighing at her own stupidity. She shouldn’t have been on her phone, she shouldn’t have ignored him when he came in from work. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Rubbing her eyes, careful not to disturb the mascara coating her lashes, she tries to feign happiness as she pushes open the door. Not even that, just simple neutrality. 

The cool AC hits her and she sighs with relief, little goose pimples running across her forearms as her body adjusts from the warmth outside. Heading towards the fridges, she half opens the door before allowing herself to truly breath for the first time in half an hour. James is quick with his arguments, though he holds a grudge, and she’ll be blatantly forgotten about the rest of the evening. Leaning a little too long in the fridge’s cool air, she hears a polite cough behind her. She turns, wiping what she hopes will be the final tear from her puffed eyes. The man before her strikes her as somewhat familiar. He’s been on the news maybe, not many people sport such a pony tail. Stepping aside, she apologises.

“Not to worry, I was just uh- are you alright?” He’s chatty, eyes bright and quick, before his brows furrow and he steps forward almost urgently. 

Nodding, Maria attempts to laugh it off, “just enjoying my few minutes of cold.” James has made sure the AC is turned off the last few weeks, and the house is swelling with heat. She knows it makes him worse, it makes everyone worse in this city. 

He raises a brow, noticing the raw red of her eyes, and ignores the blatant lie. “I’m not going to say I believe you, but is there anything I can do?”

Apparently the heat makes everyone worse except the one gentleman she has come across. His concern is obvious, and his sympathetic eyes make her relax, loosening the rigidity in her shoulders. “I guess it has been a rough day, and no…” she hesitates, before realising the reality of her situation, “no I’m sure there’s nothing.” 

“I’m Alexander,” he smiles gently, moving forward to reopen the fridge door, “what were you after?”

“Water, please.” Maria greets his smile with one of her own, a genuine one, not the forced grin she gives James when he comes home. Reaching out to take the bottle, he shakes his head. “On me today.” Grabbing two, he moves towards the checkouts without waiting for her answer. Grateful, if ever so judgemental of his confidence, Maria follows him. 

“I was going to get some cigarettes too though,” she attempts to protest, and he reassures her. “Snap. What kind?” 

“Sir, uh, Alexander, you don’t have to.” 

“On the contrary, I am happy to.”

“Marlboro Gold then please.”

He nods, placing the bottles on the counter, and requesting the two packets. Paying with a fifty, she waits awkwardly for his change, suddenly not at all sure where her hands should be and how she should stand. His confident radiates, and she only demures around it. She plays with the flimsy strap she’s resewn three times of her favourite summer dress, white with blue flowers blossoming across it. 

Maria is hovering by the exit and Alex turns to open the door for her, and as they step back into the summer and business of summer in New York, he turns to face her. “Did I ever catch your name?” 

“Uh no, it’s Maria,” she takes the water and cigarettes from him, and begins to step back, relieving him from her, “thank you again, so much.” 

He grins, keeping up his cheery exterior, letting her walk a few paces before he realises what a waste it would be to let her go just yet. “Maria,” he calls, and she turns, curls bouncing around her shoulders, “you don’t have a lighter on you do you?” 

She laughs lightly, and it’s glorious. He’s not ashamed to admit that taking this girl from tears to laughter has pleased him immensely. She’s gorgeous, and he can’t quite allow himself to let the thoughts of Eliza push forward to the front of his mind. The angel on his shoulder is sighing, protesting. He should wait for a lighter, Eliza doesn’t like him smoking anyway – how has this girl convinced him otherwise in about two seconds flat. Maria one-eighties and walks towards him, pulling the lighter from her small clutch. “Do you possibly want to have a smoke with me, and maybe discuss what’s upsetting you?” 

Maria scoffs, how can this guy be real?! He has no boundaries it appears, and she voices her concerns. “Alexander- “

“Alex, please” 

“Alex, you’re a perfect stranger. You don’t want- or need to hear my life story.”

“Well that makes it so much better, no worry of judgement from a friend or lover.” 

Raising a brow, she thinks over his point, watching his fingers flick her lighter on and off. It’s almost teasing her, and she knows she could regret this. What if James found them? Fuck James. 

“Go on then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex has got them a taxi and whisked her away to some secret spot he says he knows. He even runs around the taxi and opens the door for her, giving her his hand to help her out. With every action, Maria is scolding herself for falling for his chivalrous actions. He’s cute, but he’s trying far too hard. But again, it’s not like she minds it. It’s a welcome change from the lack of affection she usually gets. Whilst Maria is told off for spending her pay cheque on cigarettes and makeup, instead of paying the bills so James can watch football, he’s allowed to come in drunk most days. If she’s lucky, he’ll collapse onto the sofa and leave her alone for the night. Sometimes he makes it to their bedroom, his stubble scratching at her soft cheeks, alcohol infused breaths shortening as he fucks her. The first few times she’d vomit afterwards, feeling raw. How James could have done that to her she didn’t understand. She’d protested, and he’d ignored her, covering her mouth and telling her to enjoy herself. It’d been after he’d lost his first job in the city, there rent two weeks late and electricity off. She’d accepted it as something he needed, and that she was wrong for not wanting him. Now it happened with alarming regularity. But with most things, Maria has become apathetic to the pain it brings her. 

They walk slowly together through the cute little park off some avenue. Vines climb the buildings that surround it, making the term concrete jungle all to applicable. Seating themselves on a bench, Maria opens up her water, finally quenching herself. Alex, of course, lights her cigarette, and for the first time in a long time, she relaxes onto the back of the bench. At home, her spine is as straight as a board, waiting patiently to become the perfect wife once again. 

“So…” he begins, hesitating only slightly, “do you want to share why you were upset?” 

“It’s – it’s just been a long day. And, my husband, James, he- he just got angry at me over some things, and I guess I took it a little to heart.” She stumbles over the words, self-censoring herself in order to create the most PG story she can tell. Maria conveniently leaves out the push, the slap. 

He inhales deeply, savouring what he has been denied for so long. “That’s not so bad. He’ll have forgotten by the time you get home. How could anyone stay mad at you?” Fuck, Alex. Bit far. He cringes at his own honesty, worried that she’ll take it badly, but she smiles, shaking her head. 

“It doesn’t tend to happen quite that easily with James.” 

“Oh really?”

“He, uh, he won’t be happy for a while.”

Alex frowns, the small argument seems to be expanding with every sentence. “What does he think you did wrong?” He treads carefully, not wanting to upset her, or blame her. She’s too innocent to be blamed, with eyes still puffed from obvious tears. 

“I don’t even fucking know,” Maria says bitterly, a hand running through her hair. Her nails are bitten to the skin, chipped grey polish scarcely on them anymore. God she’s a mess, she thinks to herself. How did she end up here? Smoking with someone from TV who she still can’t place, venting her frustrations from her marriage. 

“Hey, hey, it’s cool- “

“It’s not cool! Why am I constantly punished by the man I thought I loved?!”. Fuck. Probably shouldn’t have let that much slip out. Could he interpret it the wrong way? Shit. Fuck.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to get angry at you, I’m just, uh, it’s been a long day.” She stares at her cigarette, flicking the ash from it, she blinks rapidly, begging the tears to stay back.   
Alex doesn’t quite know how he should be going about this. She’s clearly unhappy with this guy, and he isn’t having the best time with his marriage either. Eliza is begging for a third child, and he’s already exhausted from the two they have. He gets her situation, he thinks, and something within him, that fucking devil on his shoulder, is telling him to help her, help himself. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he leans to try and drag her gaze from her cigarette. She responds, and his heart twinges at the sad eyes he’s greeted with. He moves too soon, too clumsily, brushing her lips with his awkwardly. Maria is clearly taken aback, and pulls her face from his. All she can hear is the screaming she could receive for this. James punishing her for days on end. But he sleeps with whomever he pleases. Why can’t she just have this? The first touch of kindness she’s received in all too long. 

“I’m, I’m sorry,” Alex starts to stammer out, his confidence clearly knocked from her. He scolds himself. She doesn’t have an interest in someone so much older, a simple stranger she’s only met today. But his apology is only met with her hand on his cheek, and her lips drawn back to his. His body is tingling, the energy coming from within him comes out in an eager attempt to move closer to her, moving his hand down her back. 

Then the kiss is over. The two look sheepishly at one another. Both knowing they have done wrong, their eyes refuse to meet, each battling their own mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutsmutsmutsmutsmut

The two strangers stand outside the grand entrance of The Grange, Alexander’s home. Maria isn’t quite sure how they ended up here. From the bench they had walked, talking, discussing jobs and lives and wants and wishes. Well she thought they had, but come to think it, it feels as if Maria has been doing a lot of answering, and she still feels like she has so much to learn about the man in front of her. Alex has had endless questions, and she’s done the best to appear like a normal woman. Normal meaning not defeated by life. He’s quick to open the door and usher her in. Jesus Christ, he has AC. As if that’s the most impressive feature of his home. Compared to her studio apartment, with unpainted walls and barely functioning utilities, this is the Garden of Eden. It’s white and bright, minimalist with pops of colour everywhere. He can’t have decorated this she thinks, and then she spots it. The photos are plentiful. A beaming wife, two perfect children. Maria stops short, and stares at the images, professionally taken with the whole family. 

“Who is this?” she asks tentatively, not sure she wants to know the answer. Her marriage is already dying, she knows it but won’t let it truly die. She still believes James loves her. But his marriage, it looks too faultless for her to ruin. She can’t be that woman. 

“That’s Eliza, my wife, Philip and Angelica.” He leans against the arch joining the kitchen and hallway together. Measuring her emotions, the cute little furrow her brow makes, the quick bite of her lips, he concludes that at this moment she might run away. He’d understand of course, Alex is anything but unreasonable. 

“Alex, be honest please: should I be here?” Maria posits the question, but truly it’s a wish to feel wanted. If he says yes, he wants her, in whatever way for the rest of the day. And right now, that’s all she needs. If they meet only today, she argues with herself that she’s not truly ruining anything. She’s a one night stand. A no will, well, Maria’s not sure what will happen if it’s a no. 

“I want you here,” he moves closer, avoiding the question and answering his own. Maria is not disagreeing with him, she needs this as much as he does. Marriage is a chain at times, and whilst Alex is not planning on divorce, and is sure she isn’t either, they need a release. He silently thanks her, this beautiful woman standing before him. He presses her into the wall below the portraits, kissing her deeper and more urgently than the sweet peck before. Petite hands are brought up to his neck, and the sensation is fire. His hands are everywhere, her back and hair and eventually lower to rest on her hips. 

His lips move away from hers, onto her cheek, her jaw, her neck. He licks quickly from the edge of her sharp clavicle to her earlobe and she gasps. God, it’s perfect. The shock and excitement mixing in her throat. Driving him to work harder, he pushes the straps of her sundress from her shoulders, kissing the subtle groves they’ve made in her skin. Maria is in awe, it has been too long since she has been worshipped as she is now. It’s enough to push the smiling faces above her from her mind. 

Alex catches at her lips quickly, before quickly taking her by her hand and leading her to the kitchen. He quickly picks her at the waist to sit on the counter. He’s still taller than her, but not by very much. Maria is quick to ask for their lips to meet again, her round eyes begging for him. He’s truly smitten with this girl and her all to innocent expressions. His hands squeeze her things, pushing slowly upwards, the cheap fabric bunching beneath his fingers. He feels a pressure on the back of his head, and looks up at Maria, her eyes are half shut, and she’s directing him where she wants him. It’s new for her, to be in charge. She almost feels embarrassed doing so, and asking for this much. But his eyes widen a little and a quick smile flits across his lips. His enthusiasm is electric, and something that has been sorely missed by Maria. He’s quick at removing her flimsy lace underwear, and the fact he’s responding so eagerly to her prompts fulfils Maria in a way she didn’t know she could be. 

He is soft on her lips as he pulls the lace from over her knees and they fall on the marble tiles. Leaving her, he kneels slightly to move between her legs. Slowly, he kisses the insides of her thighs and works towards her clit. Her breathe hitches as he hits the spot, it tickles slightly, and then the sweet warmth takes over. Maria rests on her palms, gripping the cool counter for balance as he works harder and quicker, his tongue quick. “God, you taste fucking amazing”. Her half-lidded eyes meet his, and she moans at his words. James hasn’t done this to her in at least a year. She’d almost forgotten how good it was. 

Alex moves her legs over his shoulders, she is tight around his neck, already close, he thinks, and forgetting her own strength. He can grip her thighs better this way, and he nuzzles closer to her folds, licking eagerly, teasing softly and then speeding up when her moans quiet. 

Feeling the pressure that only signifies a finger being pushed into her Maria whimpers a little. She is shy of anything entering her. James has taught her that it’s far from enjoyable. He slows, quick to respond, and gently holds his finger in place, returning to her flush. Slowly but surely she relaxes again, and he can feel her open, and fuck she tastes good. Alex begins pushing his finger, teasing her inside and out. He adds another, and her writhing increases. 

She is tensing, holding her breath when she’s close, but he changes his tongues movements. He wants to remember this, he doesn’t want this to end too soon. Her eyes flick from his to rolling in the back of her head, her hand gripping his dark hair, her thighs tighter around his head. She’s attempting to hold him in place, to let her cum.

“Please, please Alex.” 

He grins wickedly, quickening his tongue and his fingers and she releases. Her stomach and chest arches, her cries loud around room. Alex is palming his dick over his trousers as he listens to her scream. She relents, and pulls his face from her clit, breathing quickly, coming down from the fucking high he has just given her. 

Alex kisses are wet against her thighs before he returns to her lips, and she can taste her pleasure on him. She grins, laughing lightly. “That was… something”. His mouth is wide in return. Maria is glowing truly, and he’s only too glad to have given her this. He is pushing himself into her through his jeans, and Maria’s hands move from his neck down his chest. His breathing slows and eventually catches, realising where she is headed. Truly, he had no intention of this. He did not go out to find some girl that day, or any day. And he would have been more than happy to end here. But Maria is headed towards his belt and eventually it’s ripped from the loops. Button undone, zipper pulled, jeans at his ankles. 

Maria doesn’t like blow jobs. They’re not rewarding or fun, nor enjoyable for her anymore. She actually enjoyed them once. She’s half expecting him to pull her off the counter by her curls, push his dick into her mouth and finish like that. But of course, he’s not James, and he lets her guide him however she pleases. 

Her fingers play with the fabric of his shirt, and she pushes it up his stomach and chest, eventually over his head. He returns the favour by removing her dress quickly. He swallows, admiring what’s before him. She’s plump, gorgeous from head to toe. Jesus this is so wrong, but so right. What a fucking cliché. Maria takes his dick, working him slowly. He doesn’t know what to think anymore, and his eyes rest close for a second. He feels her wetness, and realises he’s been led towards her. Between his teeth, he lets out a fuck. Smiling slightly, happy at his response, she guides him further into her. 

He sharply pushes up, too eager of course, and she gasps, her fingers claw at his back. She loosens quickly, his wife can’t see that. But once again, their bodies melt together perfectly, and he is quickly fucking her, leaning over her, watching her being pushed against the black marble countertop. He catches her hardened nipples in his teeth, licking and kissing each in turn. There’s a hand on his arm, and another gripping onto the edge of the counter. How has he got her this close again? She’s cum maybe once or twice in a year from another man, and now she’s getting two in quick succession. 

The sound of skin slapping skin echoes throughout the kitchen, and she squirms beneath him. Their moans are like a conversation, thick and deep in the air between them. He’s enjoying himself far too much for it to be over just yet, and though he’s far too close, he needs to savour how tight she is, how she is moving beneath him. Her abdomen is tensing, she’s just as near to finishing as he is. 

He moves a thumb over her clit, slowly playing with the wet skin. Her back arches from the counter, a guttural moan coming from her. Her legs quickly wrap around him, pushing him deeper within her, hitting something that sends her into a frenzy. She is tensing around his cock and he finishes with her, hand around her neck bringing her close to him, holding her in his arms like she’s the one thing keeping him going. He pulls out, and at once he realises.

“Fuck, we didn’t use a fucking condom.” 

“Pill. It’s… it’s fine.” 

They speak through heavy breathes. Maria is still splayed on his counter, dress crumped next to underwear. He pulls his jeans up, quickly pulling the zipper and closing the button. He gets water for the two of them. Testing the waters temperature, he briefly looks back at Maria. She’s hopped off the counter by now, and he sees something. Well, he’s not sure he has. But what he think he sees makes his eyes dart back towards the water, and he places the cup beneath the stream. Picking up her clothes, Alex makes sure she can’t see his wandering eyes. There’s a bruise, along the back of her ribs. He can’t tell if it’s new or old. He chews his lip as the fabric is pulled over Maria’s head and covers her skin. Fuck. Fuck. He has to let this go. He was to. Eliza will be back before he knows it. He’s got papers to read. He can’t fixate on this. She’s married. He’s married. This was a blip for the two of them. They’ll never meet again. 

She turns to see his eyes, and smiles. It’s stunning. Alex passes the water to her and she eagerly gulps. He goes to speak, to ask, but she speaks before he can.

“I guess I should be going. This was... amazing. Thank you, Alex.”

“You don’t have to go.” 

“I think I do.” 

The spell has been lifted, and now she has to walk home and go back to her life with James. This man, with his perfect wife and kids. He has to be left here. She can’t get desperate and ruin someone else’s life with her own. 

The door closes. His house is vast and empty. It’s all too quiet now. He rubs his temples, glass still in hand. He can’t leave this. But looking out the large paned windows, she’s already gone. He exhales, long and hard. No number, no address. Just the name. Maria. He plays with it in his mind, running over the letters and sound. 

He looks back up to the picture of Eliza. The devil is dancing on his shoulder, the angel all too ashamed. He returns to his kitchen, lovingly designed by his wife. He throws on his shirt, cleans up. He can’t get this girl out of his mind. She’s made him feel younger than he has in years, but that’s only a small part of it. The purple and blue across her. Why, why, why. 

Slowly he enters his study and sits, pondering about how he should go about this. Soon he receives a call, and upon hearing the hello he forgets. A shrill and excited “Daddy!” comes through the phone. Sitting back in his chair he listens to Eliza, what happened today. Phillip and Angelica bicker, and he gently reminds them not to pester their mother. He wishes them goodnight, and returns to his plans. A dinner for the new government should be a good start. A way to join forces. He writes until his eyes grow tired, and he goes to bed.

Maria walks as long as she can. Eventually she finds her way back home, and luckily James is out. Of course that could mean he’ll come back drunk tonight, but right now she can have a warm shower, scrubbing herself clean of Alex’s scent. She doesn’t want to, but of course, what she wants is out of the question. She needs this to end today. The fear that will reside in her stomach until James comes home, waiting to see if James has even realised that she’s been with another man. She ends her day curled up in bed, her phone open on google. She types the name she’s been trying to place since she met him. The surnames suggested after ‘Alexander’ are all too simple for her to remember, and so she goes for the trial and error approach. It only takes till the third results. The picture loads, alongside a Wikipedia. ”Oh shit”, she whispers under her breath. For Maria has just fucked the Treasury Secretary of the new government, and she wants nothing more than to see him again.


End file.
